Currently wireless communication networks can be provided as either macro networks or personal area networks. Macro networks include cellular networks provided by companies such as Sprint Nextel Corporation, Verizon Wireless, Cingular and the like. These networks employ licensed frequency bands for communications between mobile stations and the macro network. Personal area networks typically operate using unlicensed frequency bands, and at much lower power than that employed by macro networks.
Recently a number of mobile stations have been produced that can access both macro networks and personal area networks. These mobile stations include wireless telephones and notebook computers that are equipped with a separate radio system for accessing each type of network.
Recent advances in wireless communication technology now allow high bandwidth information to be provided over wireless communication networks. This information can require a large amount of processing by the receiving device, which increases the need for robust processors in mobile stations. This, in turn, rapidly depletes the battery of the mobile station. The high bandwidth needed for transmitting this information can also reduce the coverage distance of wireless communication links to the macro network.